


Él y yo contra el resto del mundo

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bobby centric, F/M, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Cinco momentos en que Bobby sintió que John lo estaba reemplazando con Remy LeBeau, una vez en que sabía que siempre serian mejores amigos sin importar cuántas nuevas personas se crucen en su camino y una vez en que se dio cuenta de que Remy tal vez necesitaba a un amigo tanto como él.





	1. 1 Tacto

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS: Este fic está escrito como regalo para mi amiga secreta del intercambio de regalos de amigos secretos organizado en el foro Groovy mutations, LaEstrellaFugaz, que tenía muy buenas ideas para un fic pero lamentablemente no pude hacer que todas embalaran en un solo fic.
> 
> Ella pidió: Algo angst de Remy en año nuevo, un au de escuela secundaria con Remy y John como amigos, y algo de John y Bobby como amigos. Así que decidí combinarlas en un fic.
> 
> Espero que te guste el fic, cariño y no te preocupes, el fic está completo, solo me pareció más lindo dividirlo en capítulos.
> 
> ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAS PASADO MUY FELICES FIESTAS!

**1.-** **Él odia** **el contacto físico. (Pero de todas formas deja que otro lo toque.)**

* * *

 

> _"El tacto es una forma de meterse cada uno, en el espacio del otro."_
> 
> _John Berger_

Bobby y John han sido mejores amigos desde el segundo año de primaria, cuando un pequeño John, envuelto en ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo delgado, con las mejillas sucias y una mirada desafiante en los ojos, se sentó en el asiento junto al de Bobby y con un fuerte golpe de sus manos menudas, aventó todos sus crayones nuevos al suelo.

Desde entonces no se han separado un solo día. Siempre juntos, pegados de las caderas, siempre en los brazos del otro, sus piernas rozándose bajo las mesas, manos desordenando el cabello del otro.

Los momentos en que los encuentran separados son pocos y raros, los momentos en que los encuentran junto a otros, mucho más escasos. John simplemente parecía odiar a todo el mundo en general, con la excepción de su mejor amigo, y Bobby, a pesar de su personalidad amigable, jamás se ha interesado en nadie además de John, no con la misma intensidad.

Es por eso, que cuando Bobby se acerca al casillero de su mejor amigo, completamente dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta su próxima clase, se sorprende al ver reír al peli naranjo junto al chico nuevo.

Remy LeBeau es el chico nuevo en la escuela, al principio todos asumieron que era un estudiante de intercambio desde Francia, por su peculiar acento. Resulta que al final solo era un chico de Nueva Orleans cambiando de distrito por el trabajo de sus padres.

Él es alto, más alto que Bobby y por supuesto más alto que John. De aspecto desgarbado, vestido en ropa exuberante, con colores fuertes y poco comunes, su cabello es castaño oscuro y rojizo, algo largo, como si fuese raramente cortado, Remy es uno de los pocos chicos de segundo que ya tiene una barba que afeitar.

Nada de eso le importa a Bobby, desde que Remy llegó a la escuela a principios de mes, Bobby no se ha preocupado por él, más allá de aprenderse su nombre para no parecer mal educado.

El problema es que John se está riendo junto a él, permitiendo que el chico más alto sostenga sus muñecas mientras ambos se ríen juntos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida cuando Bobby sabe que no lo son.

Esto no debería molestarle, John tiene derecho a pasarla bien con quien se le dé la gana. En lo profundo, Bobby sabe que su amistad bordea en la codependencia. Que su amistad no debería significar más para ellos que sus notas, sus familias y el resto del mundo. Pero por mucho tiempo ellos han sido la roca del otro en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas y no hay nada que pueda cambiar este hecho.

Cuando la campana suena para advertir el cambio de hora, Bobby observa como John se ríe una última vez y extiende sus brazos para sostener a Remy en un abrazo amistoso.

Bobby no lo entiende, John odia ser tocado.


	2. 2 Viernes y Sábado

**2.-** **Viernes y sábados son importantes para ustedes. (Ahora no tanto.)**

> _"Hay quien considera que un día tiene más importancia que otro, pero hay quien considera iguales todos los días. Cada uno debe estar firme en sus propias opiniones."_
> 
> _Romanos 14:5_

El viernes es noche de pizza, cuando juntan el dinero que han ganado en la semana, se pasan la tarde recorriendo las calles de la ciudad después de clases, pasando las horas sin una preocupación en el mundo y esperan a que llegue la noche para entrar a su pizzería favorita, pedir una orden de pizza funghi con papas y una coca cola, otra orden de pizza hawaiana con mini empanadas de queso y una copa de limonada. En esas noches ambos hablan sobre todo y nada, hacen planes para los fines de semana y disfrutan de la compañía del otro, hasta que llega la noche y pueden ir a dormir en la casa del árbol que levantaron un verano sobre el viejo roble en el patio de la casa de John.

Los sábados son sus madrugadas de relajación, ambos se despiertan cuando ya no pueden soportar el sol que transpira de las pequeñas rendijas de las paredes de madera de la casa del árbol.

Usualmente John despierta primero, baja hasta su casa y prepara café y té para ambos, deja el pan en el tostador y espera a que Bobby lo acompañe. Ambos comen juntos, ignoran a los padres del peli naranjo y pasan el resto de la mañana en la habitación de John, ven una película o escuchan música, a veces John lee mientras Bobby dibuja.

Sus viernes y sábados son importantes, casi sagrados, como un matrimonio; en la salud y la enfermedad. Bobby jamás va a olvidar la noche de sábado que pasaron con John resfriado y con fiebre, compartiendo una camilla de hospital, mientras Bobby leía  _Los artículos de costumbre_ , en voz alta a un John semiconsciente.

Hoy es viernes y como siempre, Bobby espera a John en la puerta de su salón. Pero esta vez John no está solo, Remy camina a su lado, de todos modos Bobby se acerca, porque los viernes son importantes.

"¡Johnny!" Saluda Bobby con cariño, golpeando levemente el hombro de su amigo con su mano derecha. "¿Estás listo para esta noche?" Pregunta con anticipación.

"No." Responde John, por primera vez en cinco años. "Lo siento ya hice planes con Remy."

Remy frunce el ceño culpable, John le promete verlo el domingo.

Pero los domingos jamás le han importado a Bobby.


	3. 3.- Ella

**3.-**   **Solías amarla y él lo sabe. (También sabe que ella no es buena para ti ni para nadie.)**

> _"No confíes tu secreto ni al más íntimo amigo; porque no puedes pedirle discreción si tú mismo no la has tenido."_
> 
> _Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827)_

Marie D'Ancanto, o Rogue para básicamente todo el mundo, es un tema delicado para Bobby. Ella era hermosa, misteriosa y desde el principio, parecía ser increíblemente madura para su edad. Su relación fue rápida pero apasionada, Bobby se dedicó a entregarle todo lo que podía darle pero nada nunca era suficiente para ella.

Varias veces estuvo a punto de poner en riesgo su amistad con John, porque ella quería salir todos los sábados sin importar que él tenía libre todos los domingos, o porque no le gustaba que John se acercara mucho a él, porque John era una mala influencia, porque aparentemente ella sabía de todas las formas en que John no era una buena persona y no tenía reparos en decírselas.

Cuando terminaron, dolió tanto que Bobby no pudo evitar decírselo todo a John, porque ellos jamás han guardado secretos, y porque él sabía que John podía hacer que ya no doliera tanto.

Bobby solía consolarse con la idea de que tal vez un día ella encontraría a la persona que supiera amarla como ella merecía, John le respondía diciendo que ella jamás iba a poder amar a nadie si no se amaba a ella misma primero.

Tal vez es por eso que no quiere que Remy cometa sus mismos errores. La razón por la que le explica todas las formas en que ella lastimó a Bobby, todas las formas en que su relación no era normal ni amorosa.

Remy lo escucha todo, dándole pequeñas miradas de lastima al rubio que está sentado junto a John en la mesa del almuerzo.

De vez en cuando John roba papas de su plato o bebe de su jugo, Bobby solo guarda silencio mientras Remy escucha cada palabra sobre la chica que le rompió el corazón.


	4. Buzón de voz

**4.- Llamas y esperas a que él responda. (En cambio, te responde el buzón de voz.)**

> _"Algunas cosas se hacen tan nuestras que las olvidamos."_
> 
> _Antonio Porchia._
> 
>  

Bobby no quiere pensar que ha tomado su amistad por sentado, porque no es cierto. No hay un día en que no agradezca haber conocido a John Allerdyce, no hay día en que no sienta el peso de sus hombros más ligeros porque algo en lo profundo de su mente le dice que tiene a alguien con quien compartir el peso.

Él y John hablan casi todos los días, incluso cuando alguno de los dos no asiste a la escuela. Si fuesen a investigar su teléfono o redes sociales, notarían de inmediato que su contacto más frecuente siempre es John. Lo mismo ocurriría si fuesen a revisar los contactos del peli naranjo.

Aun así, es fácil olvidar que Bobby no es la única persona que se comunica con su mejor amigo. De la misma forma, es fácil asumir que no importa la situación, John siempre responderá a sus llamadas.

Es por eso que su corazón da un salto cuando, por primera en mucho tiempo, al llamar a John un domingo por la tarde, le responde la voz de su amigo en el buzón de voz.

"Hola, no puedo contestar ahora, si eres un amigo, deja un mensaje, si eres un profesor puedes besar mi ¡Beep!"

Bobby ríe un poco ante el buzón de voz. El sonido es roto y nostálgico.

El rubio intenta llamar otras cuantas veces antes de rendirse por completo, hay una cierta cantidad de veces en que puede soportar la voz sarcástica de su mejor amigo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez antes de aburrirse por completo.

Cuando entra a su cuenta de facebook más tarde, encuentra una foto de Remy junto a John, ambos recostados en el piso de la habitación del peli naranjo, con escarchilla azul rodeándolos mientras ambos sonríen a la cámara.


End file.
